


“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Croweaters, F/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from a sentence prompt list, “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”





	“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Your knee bounced angrily as you listened to the new girl talk. She wasn’t a croweater, not just yet. Just a find of one that had started to come around club parties for some fun. Since she wasn’t a Croweater though, she wasn’t familiar with the unwritten rules, like you don’t talk about fucking a Son when his Old lady is sitting 7 feet away from you. Her friend that were Croweaters had tried to explain it to her, all with nervous glances your way as they watched to see if you had heard. You could hear them whispering.

“Dude shut up! That’s Happy’s Old Lady right over there. You better not let her hear you.”

You’d built up quite a friendship with most of the Croweaters, treating them as a reflection of how they treated you. If they showed you respect, you showed them the same, always looking out for them and being for them whenever they needed anything. They were a part of the family and you treated them as such. They had respect for you and after seeing how you handled the ones that didn’t it was rare for anyone to cross lines with you, especially when it came to Hap. But this girl wasn’t one of them and didn’t have the respect for you that they did.

“So? You guys said that you sleep with the guys, even some of the ones that already have women. If he’s game, who cares about her.”

“It’s different. She’s not- “

“I’m not like other women.”

All the other Croweaters stiffened as they heard your voice, smooth and gentle, and while it might’ve sounded friendly to the new girl, they knew better. Even Ima, who after a nice busted lip and nearly fractured cheekbone had finally understood the lesion you were trying to teach her. She looked at the newbie, just glad it wasn’t going to be her on the receiving end of your wrath.

“I’m my own breed. I make my own rules and I follow my own rules. I don’t ask for much; only respect. And since that’s all I ask for, I expect that I’ll be given it. I won’t accept anything less. Either you give me my respect, or I’ll take it from you. Now I know you’re new so I won’t be so hard on you, but Happy is my man, and mine alone. I don’t share. I’m making this known to you now for future reference so you don’t make the same mistake. Don’t talk about getting with my man. I won’t be so nice next time. Ok? Alright, sweetheart.”

You patted Ima’s shoulder and she nodded at the girl, agreeing with you. Walking away, you made your way away from the table of women, thinking you’d made your point. Apparently not.

“If I wanna fuck him, I’ll fuck him.”

You turned slowly to face her, seeing her standing now and facing you, an evil smirk on her face. Looking toward the label though you saw all the other Croweaters covering their faces, some of them laying with their heads on the table. Finally looking back at the new girl, you smiled widely as you walked up to her. She was complete shocked when your fist suddenly smashed against her eye, sending her tumbling back. She true to regain her balance but couldn’t before you swing on her again, this time hitting her square in the face, a river of blood starting to pour from her face. She gasped and reached for her nose but couldn’t when you took her hair in your hand and wrapped it around your first twice, dragging her to the bar as everyone watched, some Sons already throwing bills on the pool table betting whether you’d leave her conscious or not. You yanked her up and grabbed her by the back of the head but stopped before bringing her head down. She screamed and covered her face, slowly moving them back as she realized that you hadn’t smashed her against the counter top. She nervously glanced over at you as best as she could, hearing your breathing in her ear.

“It’s that easy.”

Your threat wasn’t much but it was enough to put the fear of god into her at the thought of how much damage you were capable of doing if you wanted to.

“Don’t let me hear his name come from your mouth again. If I do, I’ll make sure you regret ever meeting me.”

With that, you pulled away and dropped her hair, Tig cursing as Chibs took the 20. Happy was standing a few feet behind you, nothing but pride and pure hunger in his face. Everyone resumed with their business, back to focusing on the party while the girl wiped at her nose. When you were close enough, Happy roughly took you in his arms, holding your body flush against his. His hands were gripping your hips tightly, one hand slipping down to grab and pull at your ass.

“ ** _You have no idea how much I want you right now_**.”

You smiled up at him, leaning up to lick along his jaw before whispering into his ear.

“Take me to the back and show me, Killer.”


End file.
